


Mended

by sffan



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal puts Simon back together again.





	Mended

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 18, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

They are standing in Mal's quarters, their only point of contact is their lips. As the kisses being exchanged become more and more intense, Simon reaches out and works his hand inside the Captain's shirt. When the doctor's long, delicate fingers touch the sensitive flesh on his stomach, Mal begins the mantra in his head - slow, slow and easy, don't grab, be gentle - it's getting more and more difficult not to let himself be consumed by lust and crush the doctor in his embrace. Simon unbuttons Mal's shirt, slips it off his shoulders, and onto the floor, running his hands up and down the muscles in the Captain's chest and shoulders. 

Mal begins a trail of soft wet kisses across Simon's jaw and down his neck, his hands coming up to open just enough buttons on the doctor's shirt so that he can lay a trail of kisses across Simon's collarbone. Simon lays his hands flat against the Captain's chest and starts running his palms across Mal's nipples. His hands move in slow circular motions, teasing the sensitive nubs of skin into sharp points. Mal moans his desire into Simon's neck. 

Mal returns to the doctor's soft mouth, teasing with his lips and tongue as he undoes the rest of the buttons on the doctor's shirt with trembling hands. He slides one hand behind Simon's shirt and across his back and pulls their chests together. They gasp into each other's mouths when their warm flesh meets. Simon digs his hands into Mal's back. Their kisses become more frantic, their breath coming in gasps and moans. Passion finally overtakes the Captain and he reaches down and cups a perfect, round buttock and pulls Simon against him, hard. 

Immediately, Mal senses the change. Simon's posture has stiffened and the hands on the Captain's back have gone still. He lets go, steps back a bit, and says, "Too much?" 

Simon nods miserably. "I'm sor..." Is all he has a chance to say before Mal interrupts him. 

"We've had this discussion before," he says gently, "you have nothing to be sorry about. We do this at your speed, not mine." 

"I know, but it must be hard..." Simon trails off when the Captain smirks and raises an eyebrow at him. Snorting back a giggle the doctor continues, "All right then...difficult, for you. All this stopping and starting. It's been _weeks_ , Mal. I don't know how you put up with it." 

"Don't you worry 'bout me none. I got the situation well in hand," the Captain smiles devilishly and waves his right hand in the air. 

"Mal!" Simon laughs. The Captain laughs along with the doctor and takes the time to calm his racing heart. "So," Mal looks around, a bit uncomfortable, then asks, "would you like to stay?" 

"If it's O.K. with you, yes." Simon answers with a sweet smile. 

"If it's..." Mal shakes his head and puts his arm around Simon's shoulders. "I would like nothing more right now than for you to stay. I was afraid you wanted to leave." He guides them to the bed, Simon removes his shirt, and they crawl in, pants still on. Mal lies on his back and Simon snuggles in close, arm draped across the Captain's chest. Mal wraps his arms loosely around the doctor's warm body, enjoying the feel of the silky skin next to his. They exchange a few gentle kisses and eventually drop off to sleep. 

* * *

Jayne finishes his food, pushes his bowl away and leaves the galley without a word. 

"Anyone know what's up with Jayne lately? Wash asks. "He's like a bear with a sore head." 

"More like a bear, whose honey's been taken," mutters Kaylee as she gets up to follow the mercenary. 

Wash's confused "Wha..?" is the last thing she hears as she hurries down the passageway to catch up with Jayne. When she reaches him, she takes him by the arm. He stops to look down at her. 

"Hey, you look like you could use some company," she says, pulling his arm against the soft, warm curve of her breast. 

Jayne rescues his arm and scowls at the mechanic. 

"Kaylee, I ain't in no mood to be fooled with," he growls. 

"How about fooled _around_ with?" she asks, recapturing his arm. "Looks like we could both use some fun." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well, it's obvious that what's goin' on between the Captain and Simon is buggin' ya. You been even ruder than usual." 

"What about you? You was chasin' him pretty hard for a while yourself," Jayne counters. 

"True. I thought he were like you an' Mal, only kinda shy around girls. Took me some time to realize I ain't got what he wants." She shrugs. "No big deal. So anyway, I figured we could help each other out a bit." 

"Kaylee," Jayne says reasonably, "if I laid so much as a hand on you, Mal'd space me fer sure. He made it very clear when I came aboard Serenity that you were off limits. Why d'ya think I never tried nothin'? Not like ya ain't a pretty little thing." 

"Jayne, do you recall the story of how I, ahem, _came_ aboard?" Kaylee asks, a wicked look in her eyes. 

Returning the look, Jayne replies, "Not a story a body forgets." 

"Then what makes you think I've ever let anyone tell me who I can and can't fuck? Captain ain't got the right to stop me from havin' a bit of fun, long as it don't interfere with the runnin' of this ship. So...what do you say big guy, wanna go for a tumble?" Kaylee says, running her hand up his chest, looking expectantly up into his eyes. 

"Shit, I can't believe I'm sayin' this," Jayne mumbles, rubbing his head with a hand. "Kaylee, I can't, not right now. I'd just be usin' ya. I've used a lot of women in my life, but I don't wanna use a friend." He takes her hand from his chest and gives it a light squeeze. "But if you're willin' to keep that offer open, mebbe I'll take you up on it someday." With that, Jayne frees himself from Kaylee's other arm and walks away. 

"Gorramit," Kaylee mutters, "What's a girl got to do to get laid around here? Get naked and spread herself on the kitchen table?" She turns to go back to the galley and sees Shephard Book coming out of it, with a slightly shocked look on his face. "Oh, hey, preacher man." She walks quickly past him, flushing with embarrassment. 

* * *

It's the first time Simon's been off ship in three months - the sunlight feels good against his face. He takes deep breaths, appreciating the fresh air in his lungs. He adjusts the gun belt around his hips, still not entirely comfortable with it, and tries to imitate Jayne's easy walk. 

"Don't buy up the whole town," Mal calls after Inara, River, and Kaylee as they head towards the shops. "Be back in two hours or we're leavin' without ya." Inara turns and rolls her eyes at him, knowing he won't make good on the threat. 

Simon notices that River and Kaylee are holding hands. With a pang of guilt, he realizes that he's been so wrapped up in his own problems lately that he hasn't spent much time with his sister. As he watches them walk away, he wonders when they became so close. River usually didn't like being touched. 

"Do you think Book is going to find those old monastic ruins?" Wash asks. 

"Dunno, an' don't rightly care," answers Mal, "So long as he's back in time for lift-off." 

When they enter the bar, Zoe, Wash, and the Captain make their way over to a corner table to wait for Mal's contact. As Simon looks around the crowded bar, he stops dead in his tracks, Jayne at his side, at the sight of a man who reminds him of one of his attackers. 

"You all right?" Jayne asks quietly. 

Reminding himself that the men who hurt him are dead, Simon pushes away the sense of panic, and starts walking again. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You sure? We can go back to the ship if you want." 

"I'm sure," Simon states firmly. 

"In that case, wanna beer?" Jayne asks nodding towards the bar. 

Simon nods and they make their way to the counter. Jayne orders the drinks and when they get them, the two men turn to look out over the crowd. The mercenary relaxes against the counter, one arm draped along the surface, behind Simon's back. The strength and warmth of Jayne's arm against his shoulders as he leans back against the bar gives the doctor an unexpected sense of security. Simon finds it hard to believe how at ease he feels in the big man's presence. 

Simon looks over to the table where the Captain and the others are chatting, and is stunned by the wave of desire that flows through him when he catches sight of Mal. Simon can feel the flush working its way up his face and he shifts uncomfortably at the increasing tightness of his pants. Jayne notices the change in the doctor's posture and follows the path of his gaze. He leans down so that he can whisper into the doctor's ear. 

"Captain's looking mighty fine today, dontcha think?" Jayne says jovially. "He's wearing his tight pants. Too bad he's sittin' down." Jayne's breath on his ear and neck sends a wave of delicious chills down Simon's spine. He puts his beer down on the bar top before he drops it. 

"Jayne, have you and Mal ever..." Simon trails off. 

"Fucked?" Jayne answers crudely. "Naa. I offered a time or two, but he just kept sayin' it was inappropriate. Then you came on board and that was the end of that." 

Jayne nods towards the wall, "Hey, dartboard's free. Wanna play? It'll kill time." 

"Sure, why not," Simon says with a shrug and they move to the board. 

The next hour passes excruciatingly slowly for Simon. Every time he looks at the Captain he feels a stab of desire, some strong enough to leave him nearly breathless, but he can't stop himself from looking - the distraction makes him causes him to make several bad throws. 

"If I'da known you were so bad at this, I'da put money on it," Jayne jokes as he wins another game. "Looks like I'm gonna hafta give ya dart lessons too." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon sees that Mal has finally met with his contact. He touches Jayne's arm and nods towards the group. 

"Looks like it's time to go." 

Mal quickly concludes the deal and they leave the bar. On the walk back to the ship, Simon is nearly crawling out of his skin. They are barely inside Serenity when he takes the Captain by the hand and starts pulling him toward the door to the rest of the ship. 

"We goin' somewhere?" Mal asks, smile on his face. 

"Your bunk." 

"Now?" Mal says incredulously. 

"Now," Simon states firmly. 

Simon drags the Captain towards his quarters and practically shoves him down the ladder. 

"Simon, wha..." is as far as Mal gets before Simon is crushing his lips to his. The doctor's tongue darts into his mouth and starts exploring while his hands start unbuttoning the Captain's shirt. Shocked into inaction by the doctor's passion, Mal just stands there, barely returning the kiss, dumbfounded. 

"Mal," Simon whispers, "touch me. I want you to touch me." 

"Where?" he can't stop himself from asking. 

"Everywhere." 

Mal's hands come around and cup the doctor's bottom. Simon moans and pulls the Captain tight against him. Their kisses become deeper, longer, and more frenzied. Mal unbuttons Simon's vest and shirt and peels them off in one quick motion. Simon pushes Mal's shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor and then starts to walk them backwards to the bed. 

Simon runs his tongue across Mal's jaw, down his throat and chest to a nipple. He teases it gently with his tongue and then begins to suck, slowly. Mal's back arches and he gasps. He tangles a hand in the doctor's thick dark hair, lightly holding him there. Simon kisses his way back up to the Captain's mouth while running his hands down Mal's stomach to reach for his pants. He quickly undoes them and begins to slide them down Mal's hips. The Captain reaches for Simon's belt and unbuckles it. Soon, the rest of their clothes are in a pile at the foot of the bed. 

Simon takes Mal by the hand and pulls him onto the bed with him. They lie on their sides, arms wrapped tight around each other, with their legs entwined, kissing wildly, barely in control. Simon creates some space between them, looks deep into Mal's eyes, and then reaches down to Mal's throbbing erection. He gently brushes the back of his fingers against it - Mal jerks and moans softly. Simon takes the cock in his hand and slowly runs his fingers up it to the head, where he makes slow circles with his thumb. Mal's breathing becomes erratic, his hand on the doctor's hip gripping and releasing. Reaching out, Simon takes the hand from his hip and places it on his own hard-on. When Mal strokes it lightly, Simon arches his back into the Captain's hand and moans deep in his throat. 

As their lips meet again, they begin to stroke each other in unison - keeping the same rhythm. Soon they're completely out of control, both of them writhing and twitching, moaning each other's names. Simon comes first, crying out loudly with the intensity of his orgasm. Moments later, Mal stiffens and groans, spurting hot semen to mix with Simon's on their stomachs. 

Reluctant to let each other go, even to clean up, they nestle close into each other. Simon, still trembling with the aftershocks of his climax, tucks his head up under Mal's chin and wraps his arms tightly around him, rubbing his face against the warm, sweat drenched chest. As they drift off to sleep, firm in each other's embrace, he wonders if next time he'll be able to offer more. 

* * *

The smile on Jayne's face is bittersweet as he peels himself away from the shadows by the Captain's door. He pushes away the feeling of sadness that comes from knowing that he will never be the one to cause the doctor to cry out in such pleasure, and makes himself take comfort in the fact that what was once shattered is now on it's way to being mended. 


End file.
